Fading Scars
by The Madd Hattter
Summary: Belle has been in Orange County for a month. A finally she has some friends. But who is Ray? And is there something he isn't telling Belle. R&R please! (stupid summary must read instead)
1. In the beginning

Ok guys, this is my first fic so be gentle! R&R please!

Disclaimers : I DO NOT own the O.C. or it's characters (though I **_DO _**own Belle and Ray)

Belle turned around. He was **_still_** looking at her.

'Mind on the test!' Belle thought.

She turned back to her paper.

"The raven himself is hoarse

That croaks the fatal entrance of Duncan

Under my battlements. Come, you spirits

That tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here,

And fill me from the crown to the toe top-full

Of direst cruelty."

That is a soliloquy from which of Shakespeare's tragedies?

a) Hamlet

b) Macbeth

Othello

King Lear

Belle flicked her pen over to the answer sheet to circle (b).

She picked up her paper and walked up to the front desk and hands her paper in.

"Times up." Mrs Gloucester drawled "Hand in your papers on your way out."

Belle walked out the door and headed to her locker. A whole weekend ahead of her, but no one to spend it with.

She had started at Orange County High School a month ago and since then, she has made no friends. You can't say she hasn't tried, but it just seems no one wants to get to know the new girl from bleak old Australia.

At first there were a few who did talk to her. Asked her about kangaroos and koala's and of course The Crocodile Hunter. But now, she was just yesterday's garbage since the new guy from Chino started.

Belle opened her locker and put her books away and was just about to close her locker when someone closed it for her.

She looked up. It was the guy who had been staring at her during her English test.

"Hi.. umm I just wanted to apologise for staring at you during English. It's just...'

"It's just what?" Belle asked.

"Well it's just, Summer stuck a post-it note on, but luckily for you, you wear a back pack."

With that, the guy put his hand around her back and removed the post-it note.

Belle was in shock. Who was this guy who was being so nice to her.

"Thanks." Belle stammered.

"I'm Seth by the way. Seth Cohen." Seth said.

"I'm Belle." Belle replied.

"Yeah I know you, you're the girl who came from Australia aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am. What of it?" Belle didn't like where this was going.

'Well, it's just. You are also in my History class. And I noticed that you were doing quite well. And so I was wondering if.."

"If I could help you study for Monday's test?" Belle finished his sentence for him.

"Well... yeah." Seth stammered "If you don't mind! I don't want to disrupt you social life for the weekend."

"What social life? I lived in Australia until I was 16 and then I moved here last month. You're the only person who has talked to me for more than 1 minute whilst I have been here." Belle stated.

"Really?" Seth was surprised. "Then it wouldn't hurt you too much if I were too invite you for dinner and a study session tonight?"

Now it was Belle's turn to be surprised. How did she know this wasn't a trick?

"Sure why not... the only problem being, I don't know where you live." Belle replied casually. If this guy was serious about getting her help, then he wouldn't mind giving her his address.

"I am one step ahead of you." Seth replied.

Seth put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Written on it was his name, address and telephone number.

"So I'll see you about 7?" Seth asked "Or is that a bit past you bed time. I don't want you t turn into a pumpkin on me or anything."

Belle had to smile, she had barely known this guy 5 minutes and already he was making fun of her in a playful way. Well, she wasn't going to let him have the last laugh!

"Oh 7 is fine. But I always thought feeding time at the zoo started at 5!"

Belle lingered long enough to see the look on Seth's face and then rushed off too her car. If she didn't get home soon, there would be no chance at her being able to leave the house.

'Belle,

Your father and I have gone away for the weekend with your sister and brother. There is money around somewhere and the keys are on their hooks if you go out at all. We will be back late Sunday.

Love Mum

P.S. Be careful'

Belle read the letter 3 times just to make sure she was getting this right.

NO PARENTS! NO BROTHER! NO SISTER! A HOUSE ALL TOO HERSELF!

This was too much for Belle to handle.

Belle walked upstairs and changed into her swimmers and grabbed her surfboard. Since she didn't have to do any bargaining to go out she had all this free time.

She piled her board and towel into the back of her Jeep.

"Ok, board and towel. Just need to get the keys, and my bag. Oh and my clothes."

Belle raced back upstairs and rummaged through her cupboard.

"What to wear, what to wear." Belle muttered to herself.

Belle grabbed the cleanest pants and shirt she could find and grabbed her bag of books.

She raced downstairs picked up the keys and put her phone in her pants pocket. She closed the door and raced to her car and chucked everything in.

The sooner she got to the beach, the longer she would get there.

Belle headed off towards the most secluded little beach she knew of around here.

Her dad had said he had found it when he went golfing with his work mates.

Belle parked her car and got her board out.

She looked down at the beach. Perfect as always. Also empty, as always.

She grabbed her board and headed out into the cool, clear water.

She paddled until she was in the perfect spot and then she turned out to the horizon and counted the set.

"6 waves per set,....... and the........ 5th wave is the biggest and the 6th is just a bit smaller."

The waves charged towards her like a bull charges towards the Matador.

Over the 1st, under the 2nd, over the 3rd and 4th and then she turned and paddled the wave was almost at her and she could hear it starting to break.

And then she was on it. The biggest wave of the day and no one was here to see it.

Belle turned to the right and the wave engulfed. She was in the tube. The like it was nothing she was out of it again and heading back out for another wave.

After about another 15 beautiful rides Belle headed back into shore.

She jumped off in the shallows and looked up the beach.

Belle stopped still. There was someone else on the beach.

She picked up her board and headed towards her car.

She put her board in and started getting changed into her clothes. She didn't bother taking her swimmers off, they were pretty much dry anyway.

Just as she was about to get in her car she heard someone walk up behind her.

Belle turned around slowly and came face to face with a tall, slim guy with messy light brown hair and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

She stopped breathing.

"Sorry if you think I was intruding. I just didn't realise anyone else knew about this beach." The guy was an Australian, just like her.

"You're an Aussie. Like me. I'm Belle by the way." Belle replied "Belle Stockton."

"Umm, I'm Ray Harrington." Ray said "I didn't know there were any other Australians in this area."

"Well neither did I. I moved here last month with my family." Belle said

"Really? I only moved here yesterday. My dad got a "promotion" and so me and mum were shipped out here with him."

"Hey, umm, I am probably going to regret this but do you want to meet me here tomorrow say 10? I can give you a little tour of this shit hole you must now call home." Belle asked.

"Sure. Why not. There is nothing better to do." Ray replied.

"Ok," Belle said "See you tomorrow, don't be late."

Belle hopped into her car and drove off in the direction of Seth's house.

"The first time I have plans and I meet someone who might be my only friend in this place." Belle muttered.

Belle pulled into Seth's driveway. She looked at her watch.

"7 O'clock on the dot. Man I'm good." Belle said to herself.

Belle parked the car, grabbed her books and walked towards Seth's front door.

"Ok Belle you can do this. Just breathe."

Belle knocked on the door.

'Why am I doing this again?' Belle thought 'I mean, he is probably just going to make a fool of me anyway.'

A male voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You must be Belle. I am Sandy Cohen, Seth's father. Would you like to come in Seth will be down in a minute."

Ok that is Chapter One... Sorry that is so long / has a really bad ending, I just couldn't find a place to finish that I liked.

End Notes

The opening Shakespeare monologue is a soliloquy said by Lady Macbeth in the play Macbeth.

A Matador is a Spanish Bullfighter


	2. At the Cohens

Belle walked into the Cohen's house.

'Holy shit!' Belle thought 'And I thought the outside looked nice.'

Belle followed Sandy into the kitchen where she found two other people, one who looked like she could be Seth's mum and one who she knew could only be the elusive Ryan, the boy from Chino.

'Belle, this is Kirsten, my wife and Seth's mother." Sandy said.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Cohen." Belle said politely.

"Oh please, call me Kirsten." Kirsten replied "And this is Ryan, who I guess you already know from school."

"Only by his elusive reputation I can assure you." Belle said "It's a pleasure to finally be able to put a name to a face... Ryan."

"And the same to you Belle, suprisingly you have stopped Seth being as self centred as he usually is." Ryan replied with a smile on his face.

"I am not self-centred, all the time." Seth said walking into the kitchen.

"Aha, just the man we were talking about." Sandy said.

"Oh really Dad! Well if you don't mind, Belle and I are going to head upstairs to make an early start. Come get me when dinners ready ok?" Seth said.

With that Seth walked out of the kitchen in the direction of his room.

Belle followed quickly after him wondering why he was in such a hurry to get started, it was only history after all.

Belle caught up to Seth just as he was walking into his room.

"What's the rush to get started? It is only history!" Belle asked confused.

"Sorry about that, hey?! My parents go crazy when there is a new person in the house for them to question." Seth replied whilst getting his books out.

"Oh.... Why don't they ask Ryan?"

"They tried that, he has told them all he knows... which is nothing at the moment."

"Oh!" Belle was way too confused to even try and comprehend what Seth had just said.

"So I thought that once we have done all the study we can from my books on the World War Two that we could go and raid my video shop on said war."

Belle laughed. This guy was weird then she first imagined.

"Sure, sure that is all well and good. But do you think you could show me where your bathroom is." Belle said "I smell like fish and I don't think you want your room to smell bad. Well worse then it is anyway."

"Thanks, aren't you so friendly this evening?" Seth replied "It's down the hallway, 2nd door on your left. Turn right out my door first."

Belle walked out of Seth's room in her own little world and ran head long into Ryan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going!" Belle said apologising quickly.

"No. It's my fault." Ryan replied "I am not used to girls being in Seth's room."

"I heard that you know!" Seth yelled from his room.

Belle continued walking to the bathroom laughing the whole way.

'What an odd family," Belle thought to herself whilst she was cleaning herself up 'and I always thought MY family was weird!'

Belle dried her hands off and walked back to Seth's room.

"... by Monday everyone is going to know, why don't you just tell her now? It would be best for you and for him, and even for her!" Ryan said.

"I know Ryan, I know. But you'd be doing exactly what I am if you were in my position!" Seth replied exasperated.

Belle walked into the room pretending she hadn't heard anything.

"Sorry I took so long, I'm not used to such high tech bathrooms in people's houses!" Belle said jokingly.

Seth and Ryan jumped up as she entered.

"That's fine, Ryan was just leaving anyway, weren't you?" Seth said giving Ryan a look that said 'keep quiet!'

"Yeah, your right. I'll come up and get you when dinners ready." Ryan said, and then left.

Belle was in shock, what had they been talking about, and who for that matter!

"So umm, do you want to quiz me or do you have something better in mind?" Seth asked.

'He's taking the ask no questions tell no lies approach.' Belle thought.

"I think I'll quiz you." Belle said "That way we can see what you do and don't know."

Belle walked over to the bed and sat opposite Seth looking into his eyes. She quickly picked up his book and flicked through the pages.

"Ok," Belle said "What was America's reason for joining with Britain, Australia and France in World War Two?"

"Umm," Seth had to think about this one "America joined World War Two on the side of Britain, Australia and France because of the Japanese.

Before America joined the war, the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour, this resulted in anger from the American people....

Oh, I don't know!"

"Well, America joined the war because of Pearl Harbour, that is correct! But the main reason was that the Japanese were going to wreak terror on Australia. Australia called for help so that they wouldn't be over run by the Japanese

You could almost say that the only reason Australia isn't speaking Japanese today is because the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour, thus angering the American Government." Belle said "But if you are going to say that in the test, please don't use my exact words okay?"

"Wow!" Seth said. He was amazed, for an Australian girl, she was pretty smart.

"What?"

"I never knew you actually kept a brain in there! I was always thought it was just a hollow space." Seth said taking a dig at Belle.

"You never miss a beat do you? Well don't worry I will get you back one day!" Belle replied cunningly.

"Dinners ready!" Ryan called up the stairs.

"By the way, Ryan's lover girl Marissa is probably joining us for dinner this evening too. I hope you don't mind." Seth said as he and Belle headed for the food.

"No, it should be fine. Maybe we will get along and I will FINALLY have someone to talk to at school!" Belle said.

Those words left Seth in silence, only now that he needed to pass a subject did he even take notice of this girl.

He wasn't just taking advantage of her was he? Maybe there was some cosmic reasoning for bringing them together.

"Smells delicious, Mum!" Seth said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I agree. I haven't even seen it and I am already hungry." Belle said as she followed Seth in. "Anything I can do to help you?"

"Well if you take the food out of the plastic container and put it on a plate for me it would be much appreciated Belle." Kirsten said.

"Seth why don't you introduce Belle to Marissa?' Sandy said

"Oh, yeah, Marissa this is Belle," Seth pointed at Belle "and Belle this is Marissa. Belle is helping me study for Monday's history exam."

"Hey you're that girl who came from Australia, aren't you?" Marissa asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I am." Belle replied whilst helping Kirsten with the dinner "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was talking with my friend Summer this afternoon and she said that she," Marissa paused and looked around the kitchen at the people standing there. She had almost said too much.

Belle got the gist of Marissa stopping mid-sentence.

"Sits behind me in English." Belle helped Marissa out.

"Yeah." Marissa breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah that's right."

"Well with the introductions out of the way, let us eat!" Sandy said breaking the ice.

With that said Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Belle sat down for dinner.

No sooner than there plates being filled with delicious food, Seth's phone rang.

Seth looked down at the number. "I've gotta take this, sorry guys I'll just be a minute."

Then Sandy's phone rang and he too had to leave.

Not a second had passed and Kirsten's phone rang and she also had to depart to take the call.

The table was left with Ryan, Marissa and Belle.

"Ryan do you mind going to get me a glass please? I don't know where they are kept." Marissa asked politely.

Even though Ryan didn't want to leave he got the idea, Marissa wanted to talk to Belle.

As soon as Ryan had left Marissa started talking

"I'm so sorry about what Summer was doing in English! She really likes Seth and she was trying to show off to him by picking on the 'loser girl'. I guess that backfired though didn't it?" Marissa said.

"It's fine, but don't expect me to cover up for your friends doings every time you put your foot in it." Belle replied angrily. Why did Marissa call her the loser girl? It's not like she hadn't tried to make friends.

"Yes well it won't happen again." Marissa paused to think about what she was going to say next. "I don't think you are a loser if that is why you are angry. I tried to get to know you once, but my ex-boyfriend Luke was with you so... yeah. How about you hang with Summer and me on Monday? I can talk to her tomorrow and make sure she is, nicer to you from now on."

Ryan walked back in with Marissa's glass. Seth, Sandy and Kirsten followed him.

Belle had to think about this. Marissa wanted to be her friend! No more boring weekends, no more lonely lunches. Was this really what she wanted?

"That would be cool, if you guys don't mind." Belle replied.

'It will be fine!"

"What?" Seth asked. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing Seth! We were talking about you. Not too you." Belle said quickly.

Everyone laughed. When it came to Seth he loved being the funny man and finally he had been out-witted.

They all sat down to dinner and ate rather quickly so the food would still be slightly when eaten.

When dinner had finished Ryan and Seth helped put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Belle looked up at her watch.

"Oh dear." Belle said "I've gotta go home, my parents will be home soon and I didn't tell them I was going out."

"Do you have to leave?" Seth asked genuinely interested.

"Yes. I'm really sorry. I hope I helped you a bit for the history exam on Monday. Thank you for having me Mr and Mrs Cohen and it was a pleasure to properly meet you Ryan and Marissa. I'm just going to run up and get my stuff from your room Seth."

Belle ran upstairs and collected her stuff then walked herself to her car.

"You don't really have to leave you know." Seth said. "I'm sure your parents would understand that you wanted to go out."

Belle turned around and walked over to Seth and kissed him on his cheek.

"Next time you want to get help, try getting help with a subject that you actually don't understand."

Then Belle walked to her car and drove home.


End file.
